


Cuts

by orphan_account



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story depicting one of Erik's many obsessions which the world knew not much about. When loneliness is your only friend, who knows what one can do to feel more normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts

Erik stared into the mirror.

His mask was on the floor.

Leaving his face exposed.

Erik took another razor from his drawer. Gently, but with a lot of pressure, he pressed the blade against his face. Dragging it from his eyebrow to his mouth, he barely winced.

" _Masquerade…_ "

Blood dripped from the wound onto his dark suit, barely visible on the black fabric.

" _Paper faces on parade…_ "

His eyes filled with tears. Two glistening marbles on a rough, deformed carcass.

" _Masquerade_ ,"

A tear escaped his eye, sliding down his cheek, into the gaping wound. Stinging slightly.

_"Hide your face, so the world will never find you…"_

Another wound. This one deeper.

"Hmm, so alike on the inside…" he told himself, wiping some blood off his hideous face and rubbing it between his two fingers.

Erik squeezed the blade in his hand, blood rushing from the fresh wound, onto the cold stone floor.

"Yet so awfully different on the outside…" he mused, wincing as he spoke.

He dropped the blade.

"Excuse me, monsieur," he said to his reflection. It wasn't the first time he was talking to himself, "I must return to my duties!"

Turning from the mirror, Erik walked to his piano. His fingers found the brown, bloodstained keys and he lost himself in his music.


End file.
